


Good Old English Sleuthing (and nose-holding)

by Rosencrantz



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sewers? Non non non! I have my good friend, Hastings, to protect me from such things! Without him, I am cast adrift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old English Sleuthing (and nose-holding)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



First came the murder, brilliantly deduced. Then came the set-up, accomplished with finesse. The killer protested, but what can you do with Poirot's evidence before you?

Hastings stood smugly behind Poirot as the old lady, widowed expertly six times and a seventh less-so, was taken away by Inspector Japp.

"How about that, then?" said Hastings.

"Mon cher Hastings, what would I do sans toi? Your true friendship and willingness to pursue even the tiniest clue for me, even through the sewers most foul! Ah, you are a fine friend."

The thanks made the still lingering scent of sewer somehow sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some Poirot episodes after doing this, because I love the David Suchet show, and I really enjoy how the series seems to present Hastings as Poirot's boyfriend but hasn't noticed it yet.
> 
> Thank you to [The Devil Chicken or El Pollo Diablo as I call her](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken) for a wonderful beta full of good suggestions.


End file.
